claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Deneve
Etymology デネヴ may be an attempted transliteration of "Deneuve," deriving from Latin, Italian and Spanish "of snow." Related to Latin feminine names "Neva" and "Neve" (snow). "Deneuve" is actually ドヌーブ. VIZ Media and most English scanlations use "Deneve." English anime pronounces デネヴ as den-uh-vah, the German anime as den-ah-vu. Either are acceptable as neither language has the abrupt v/b sound in デネヴ. Name may allude to French actress Catherine Deneuve, as the Russian Денёв suggests. Appearance Pixie hairstyle. Wears three layers of Spaulders with Uniform. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces her Organization Uniform. But instead of "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Deneve wears tank top, skin-tight bottoms and when in combat, spaulders and breastplate. Personality Calm demeanor, even under demanding situations. But can appear blase or sullen at times. Also provocative, as with her first meeting with Undine.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 *Yoma Power: B+ *Agile: B *Strength: C *Mental: C+ *Sensing: C *Leadership: C 'Class' Deneve is a Defensive Type warrior, her innate ability being Instant Reproduction.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 'Technique' 'Ultra-recovery' Instant Reproduction enables Ultra-recovery.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 'Twin Sword' Agile baseline (B) enables Twin Sword. History 'Childhood' Hometown in southern region of Mucha.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 In Pieta, during one-to-one talk with Undine, Deneve confesses how as a young child, she witnesses her older sister sacrifice her life to save Deneve from a Yoma. Great guilt results.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 116–117; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Organization' 'Early days' After Deneve became a Claymore warrior, she would fight suicidally. Until Helen tells her: "It's perfectly natural to always want to stay alive. We're only human after all".Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Afterward, Deneve fights with survival of herself and her comrades in mind. Helen becomes Deneve's closest associate. 'Paburo Hunt' Deneve, as member of Paburo Hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. When Clare arrives, Deneve joins the fight between Helen and Clare, till Miria breaks it up.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 125–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Later in Paburo Mountains, the Paburo Awakened tears off Deneve's arm.Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 168; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 She regenerates it,Claymore 5, Scene 027, p. 180; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 but is wounded again. After the Awakened is killed, Deneve awakens to heal her injuries.Claymore 6, Scene 030, p. 88; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 ' ' Before Helen and Clare can behead Deneve, she returns to normal.Claymore 6, Scene 030, p. 94; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Battle of the North. 'Battle of the North' In the northern village of Pieta, Deneve is assigned to Team Undine—Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Yuliana (No. 43).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 171; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Initially hostile to Undine.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, the Armadillo Awakened nearly overcomes Teams Flora and Undine. During an individual combat, Deneve halfway beheads Armadillo. But Undine helps push down Deneve's sword.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 77–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 19. Later in a store-room, Deneve discovers Undine shrunk to her true slender form. She sees her own past in Undine's. Deneve makes peace, saying the team will support Undine.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Deneve appears in flashback. Miria has all the warriors take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three Awakened, the field commander Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Battle Group leadership. He kills Veronica, then Undine.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 177 He wounds Deneve. Helpless, Deneve despairs she could not protect Undine.Claymore 11, Scene 058, p. 22 After the fighting ends, Deneve is one of seven survivors.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = The Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Clare chases Priscilla. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Isley takes Priscilla away. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert the Organization. Deneve leaves with Helen. For Deneve, the anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Deneve is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as captain. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, pp. 64–65 Later, back at a cavern hideout, Clare announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Rabona' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 070, pp. 26–31 The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 125. After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Deneve accompanies Helen south to their hometowns in Mucha. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Mucha' 'Dietrich' Deneve and Helen witness Dietrich's Hunt struggling in river with Awakened Being. Only Dietrich is left standing.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 48 Helen, then Deneve rescue the warriors.Claymore 16, Scene 085, pp. 52–55 'Isley' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following them. Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma Power from unnamed town.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 84 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 98 Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. 110 'Demonic presence' Abyss Feeders arrive and begin 3-way fight with Helen, Deneve and Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, pp. 128–129 Helen's eye is wounded. Dietrich arrives, telling Deneve and Helen to keep still, or Feeders will attack.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen flee as Feeders destroy Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 148 'Lautrec' In Rabona, Dietrich tells Miria that Deneve is taking Helen west and find Clare's party, so Cynthia can heal Helen's eye.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 14 'Clare' After Cynthia heals Helen's eye, Helen and Deneve search for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 114 But the Destroyer fires a volley of parasitic Rods.Claymore, Scene 094, pp. 150–151 'Incarnation of destruction' The Rods awakened into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 164 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for the first time since Clare's childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, p. 150–151 Clare's attacks fail. When Helen asks why Clare cannot awaken, Deneve says, "A great big block by the name of Jean."Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 170 Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 103, p. 40 Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival..Claymore 19, Scene 104, p. 93 Priscilla fights Deneve and Helen. But Priscilla too gets swallowed.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 125 'Return to Rabona' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 21–24 Afterward, Deneve fights Tabitha, preventing her from going to Sutafu to save Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 52 But Ghosts decide to rescue Miria, anyway. Deneve leads group.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 67 'Sutafu' 'Anastasia's Hunt' Ghosts save Anastasia's Hunt.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 111, p. 122 But at a juncture, Deneve lets Tabitha decide which path to take.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 112, p. 157 Tabitha chooses to destroy a Yoma-making facility over Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 113, p. 167 'Abyssal One' ='Miria' = The Ghosts find Miria battling an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 While Cynthia and Yuma regenerate Miria, Deneve and Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Yoma Power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Deneve regenerates her side. She then talks Miria out of awakening. When Miria asks about Clare, Deneve reassures her that Clare is "resting" in Rabona.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, p. 625 As Hysteria pursues Miria, Deneve implies that Miria is drawing Hysteria into a 3-way fight with Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 639 'Executive chamber' ='Deserted' = After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. They find it deserted.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 240 In flashback, Raki says personnel fled Headquarters when the resurrected Claymores awakened.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 240–241 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 241–242 ='Secret room' = But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. She forces open the wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are kept. She previously visited here nine years ago.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 243–245 ='End of Organization' = After killing Limt and the Dragons' Descendents, Miria is strangely reticent and reveals little to Deneve and Helen. Outside, as the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 258–261 'Cassandra' 'Miria's new plan' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. Further, when Cassandra spoke, though her words were not audible, her mouth moved the same way. She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma Energy, is also under this person's control, and is travelling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival. Miria is counting on Cassandra breaking free of Priscilla's mental influence, then fighting Priscilla.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 'Return to Rabona' Using Raki's plan to return by boat, the Ghosts arrive in Rabona before Cassandra. The Ghosts meet Awakened Beings in the hills. Deneve warns Raki to keep his distance. Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 'Two combats' After Clare emerges from the cocoon, Miria fails to kill Priscilla. Instead, a combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla engulfs the Awakened audience. Two Awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. Deneve and Co. confront one of them—the Origami Awakened. Origami attacks Sid, who is yanked back by Deneve.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 376–377 Miata attacks and creates a massive wound, but Origami instantly regenerates. Deneve observes that only a single attack that destroys most of the body will work.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 390–391 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 覚醒 Kakusei (Awakening): Deneve—Hana Takeda 4:09 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Paburo Hunt category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts